The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hip Hop’. ‘Hip Hop’ represents a new Astilbe, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar of Astilbe arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heemskerk, The Netherlands. The female parent, an unnamed plant from the Inventor's breeding program, was pollinated by open pollination in 2004 with other unanmed plants from the Inventor's breeding program present in the breeding area. The specific male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Hip Hop’ was selected in June of 2006 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Heemskerk, The Netherlands in February 2007. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.